Loco por ella
by Sowelu
Summary: Ese momento en medio de la guerra donde él necesita decirle "te amo". Participación para el Amigo Invisible de Desmaius.


Samara Cuenta Cuentos es mi beta y siempre está ahí checando los horrores de mi ortografía xD Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling :)

Mi participación en el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad de Desmaius en Livejournal.

**.  
**

**Título:**"Loco por ella"

**Pareja:**Luna/Neville

**Summary o prompt:** Ese momento en medio de la guerra donde él necesita decirle "te amo".

* * *

.

"**Loco por ella"**

**.  
**

Está arrodillado en un lugar obscuro y frío, a un lado de cajas rotas y amontonadas por alguien que abandonó una de las tantas casas lujosas a toda prisa en el último año.

Siente los dedos de sus manos tiesos sobre su varita y por momentos cree que se le va a dificultar ponerlos en acción cuando el tiempo sea necesario, pero es su trabajo y está orgulloso de haberlo obtenido, a pesar de tener que pasar largas horas esperando el momento exacto.

Hace unos meses, Neville Longbottom había tomado la difícil decisión de unirse al grupo de aurores. Su valentía durante la guerra como líder del Ejército de Dumbledore y posteriormente luchando en la guerra, le habían dado las credenciales y armas suficientes para tomar su entrenamiento más rápido y colarse en un grupo importante.

Llevaba un mes como uno de los principales dirigentes y estrategas de la operación que buscaba magos que desde hace un año de haber acabado la guerra, aun se levantaban en pequeños grupos por toda Inglaterra. Escudándose tras una furtiva venganza del señor Tenebroso. Y aunque eran pocos, su astucia para haberse escondido por un periodo tan largo, demostraba lo peligroso que podían llegar a ser si no se detenían a tiempo.

Neville había sido el que los había detectado. Y ahora, mantenía ese estatus en el que es respetado y está en la mira de los altos directivos esperando que falle. Pero él está seguro que la fuerza e inteligencia de estos grupos, no son suficientes para burlar su plan.

Su respiración es tranquila, apenas aspirando el suficiente aire para mantenerse despierto. Y mientras espera su turno para entrar en acción, lleva su mano a su bolsillo derecho y tienta el objeto con sus dedos. Ese símbolo que le recuerda día a día lo que fue la guerra para él. De cómo la valentía se medía en el hechizo que lo mantenía vivo y no en el que trataba de repeler un boggart en la clase de Defensa.

Pero más importante, le recuerda a ella y sus cabellos que brillan en los escasos días de sol. Su mirada vivaz que le hizo descubrir cuanto valía luchar por el mundo mágico.

Y se maravilla siempre de que ese objeto que le da valor, sea el mismo que le recuerda a Luna.

Una simple moneda, que desde hace mucho tiempo, no aumentaba de temperatura.

**~O-O~**

-¡Tú! –Se le escuchó gritar a uno de los torturadores entre las largas filas de alumnos en el enorme corredor. El chico señalado comenzó a dar pasos temerosos pero Alecto no era paciente y lo demostró al tirarlo al suelo entre gritos desgarradores.

Algunos despistados aun se tapaban los oídos o gemían de miedo pero eran pronto recordados que no debían ni mover las pestañas. Su tortura era diaria, a cada hora, en cualquiera de los enormes y vastos salones o pasillos del colegio.

Sin embargo, había tres personas que creían era su obligación hacer algo para librar su propia batalla dentro de las paredes de su nueva prisión. Tres cabezas que trataban de mantener la vista baja cuando lo único que querían hacer, era regresar un cruciatus de la misma intensidad al agresor.

Y entonces Neville soltó un bufido. Bajo. Tan imperceptible que no hubiera sido problema si no hubiera habido guardias de los mismos estudiantes cada dos hileras.

Dos pares de ojos llenos de furia fueron hacia él. Su mente le recordaba que debía bajar la cabeza, quedarse callado y quizás su castigo no sería fuerte. Quería hacerlo y sin embargo, solo mantuvo la vista en Amycus. Sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Sin endurecer su rostro.

Solo eso y Amycus fue lo suficiente indulgente en ese momento, para esbozar una mueca de desdeño y regresar a molestar más estudiantes.

Esa misma tarde, mientras eran vigilados en el gran comedor, Neville comenzó a recordar todo lo que había requerido pertenecer al Ejército de Dumbledore. Nombres, hechizos y personas en las que no debían de confiar. Pero entre tanta información que su mente procesaba sigilosamente, hubo algo que hizo que su humor cambiara de repente que Ginny y Luna lo notaron de inmediato.

Pero no podían hablar en ese momento.

Así fue como la noche trajo una sala que viene y va a petición del necesitado. Con espacio para prácticas, libros de interés y listas con nombres para comenzar a trabajar. Pero sobre todo, atrajo a tres luchadores que pasaban sus miradas entre ellos.

Tres brazos extendidos.

Y una moneda que comenzaba a escocerles la mano.

Esa misma noche, diez personas estaban ahí y Neville no pudo más que sentir su pecho hincharse con la emoción. Tenían planes, y muchos. Y sus emociones hubieran seguido a flote si no hubiera reconocido la mano que de repente, tomó la suya mientras miraba por una ventana. Esa mano suave y pequeña que lo había acompañado antes pero que se negaba a aceptar completamente. Y menos en estos tiempos.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera volteado. Pero lo hizo y todo tuvo un nuevo propósito. Porque aquellos ojos azules lo alteraron en un segundo. Le fue imposible girarse, evitarlo. Dejar de sentir el aumento de calor en el agarre que no parecía querer debilitarse.

Miradas intensas que fueron suavizadas por los gritos de unos chicos detrás de ellos.

Quizás el momento pasó desapercibido para todos los demás, pero para Neville y Luna, _su amistad_ ya no era la misma.

**...**

¡Crucio! –Se escuchó apenas entraban al Gran Comedor esa mañana. Era ya algo común y la regla era no esquivar y no defenderse.

Esta vez era un pequeño de segundo año que había tumbado a uno de los hermanos sin darse cuenta. Una falta tan pequeña, pero un castigo enorme que forzó a Luna a morderse la lengua y cerrar los puños tan fuerte que se estaba haciendo daño. La mayoría observaba con la misma expresión, buscando, esperando… creyendo aún que algo bueno podía pasar pronto si esperaban un poco más.

Y unos cuantos, se daban miradas cómplices porque esa tarde iban a llevar a cabo una hazaña mucho más grande que las palabras dejadas por todo el castillo. Por eso no movieron ni un dedo, no intercedieron, no gritaron. No se movieron más allá de su lugar.

Habían descubierto que Amycus estaría fuera del castillo por unas horas. La verdad había sido un comentario escuchado sin proponérselos pero al parecer les daba el tiempo suficiente para entrar en la oficina del director y tomar la espada de Gryffindor. Les faltaba la contraseña pero tenían unas palabras claves para intentarlo. Les impedían el paso unos mortífagos que flanqueaban la puerta, pero tenían una idea de cómo burlarlos.

Sin embargo y pese a todos los pocos o muchos planes que pudieron haber hecho, fueron descubiertos justo antes de poder acceder al lugar.

Ginny fue torturada y alejada a un cuarto de castigo por unos días. Pero a Neville y Luna les tocó la peor parte porque ella se echó a correr enseguida, lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Neville era sujetado por uno de los mortífagos. Ella esquivó y él forcejeó pero ninguno tuvo suerte. Y cuando la trajeron frente a él, bastó la mirada que se devolvieron para alertar a Alecto, que en ese momento los había alcanzado, como sería la mejor tortura.

Segundos después Luna chillaba en el piso frío mientras que su miraba no se separaba de Neville. A su vez él gritaba su nombre mientras los demás se reían a su alrededor.

No duró mucho tiempo el castigo como para dejar secuelas, pero el dolor había sido profundo. Ella nunca le contó, pero en su mente, con todo el dolor que sintió, configuró escenas desgarradoras sobre su padre y sobre _él_. Primero torturado, luego desfallecido en un enorme grupo de cuerpos en el mismo estado. No, ella no diría nada, pero lo que había visto era suficiente para en los próximos meses, encontrar fuerza en el hecho de que tenía que sobrevivir para volverlo a ver…

Porque cuando los pusieron en libertad, estuvieron vigilándolos tan de cerca que descubrieron sus planes y comenzó la cacería. Neville buscó como esconderse y proteger a todos los integrantes del ED.

Como cuidar a sus amigas. Como no separarse de Luna…

Pero Diciembre se fue y Luna no volvió.

Neville se escondió y tuvo acceso a información que lo hizo mantener la esperanza.

Luna estaba viva.

Pero primero tendría que averiguar más sobre Harry, lo que buscaba y como mantener la resistencia.

**~O-O~**

Una figura blanca le arranca sus recuerdos, memorias que no deberían venir a su cabeza mientras está en medio de algo tan importante. Pero es su amuleto y por ella, ahora es capaz de todo. Cierra los ojos el tiempo suficiente para concentrarse y escuchar las indicaciones del patronus de Youdle que le dice que tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Es como si el universo conspirara y le recordara el tiempo que ha tenido que esperar también por ella…

Luna siempre fue una chiquilla muy apegada a su padre, no era para menos después de haber quedado sin madre a temprana edad. Ese aspecto de su vida le daba su personalidad taciturna y su extraña credibilidad hacia lo que todo lo que el editor del Quisquilloso dijera.

A pesar de la distancia siempre había existido ese lazo que une a padres e hijas y era más fuerte ahora que cada quien estaba en manos del Señor Tenebroso. Ella aprendió a recordarlo desde su celda. A pensar en él y sus amigos cuando tenía que soportar los terribles castigos.

Él hizo todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta.

Por eso cuando la guerra acabó y ella y su padre se reencontraron, fue con un abrazo desgarrador capaz de fundir el corazón más frio. Era tarde ya y apenas veían sus rostros iluminados por el fuego en los terrenos del castillo cerca del lago. Estuvieron platicando tanto tiempo, y Neville fue testigo de todo.

Pero él también estuvo esperando. Después de ese encuentro no hubo mucho tiempo para Neville. Las familias se transformaban, se adaptaban a los nuevos cambios y buscaban el modo de rehacer sus vidas.

En Inglaterra. O incluso fuera del país.

Y Luna y su padre salieron a un viaje largo que prometieron terminaría tan solo unos tres meses después.

Luna se fue y casi un año después, solo se contenta en recibir esporádicas lechuzas y cartas diciéndole que no puede esperar para verlos.

Verlo. A él.

Lo quiere ver y eso es suficiente para su corazón que no deja de recordarla. Lo curioso es que siempre lo hace cuando está en situaciones de peligro. Como si sus sentidos se enfocaran en que debe seguir librándola de personas sin escrúpulos como _ellos_.

**~O-O~**

Pasados unos meses en los que estuvo oculto junto con varios alumnos que iban huyendo de los Carrow, terminó descubriendo el pasaje hacia "La cabeza de Puerco". Fue un día en el que el no hacer nada lo estaba volviendo loco y recorriendo la espaciosa habitación, dio con un cuadro que le guiñó el ojo. Estuvo viéndolo mucho tiempo fijamente pero la linda chica que aparecía dentro se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

El se iba a regresar a donde estaba Dean cuando una figura alta y tosca iba tomando forma. Tuvo miedo y se dispuso a desenfundar su varita, pero no tuvo tiempo de ningún ataque cuando estuvo frente a frente con un hombre muy similar en rasgos al que fuera el director del colegio años atrás. Pronto descubriría que era su hermano. Y que no venía solo ya que una mirada inquieta de desacomodados rulos rubios, apareció unos días después.

Danzaron uno en torno al otro, siendo ella recibida y abrazada por sus compañeros, esperando que fuera su turno. Se le veía cansada, con golpes y una que otra herida añeja y no quiso ni siquiera imaginarse todo lo que pudo haber sufrido.

-Neville –La tímida voz de Luna le parecía más débil pero no profundizó mucho en la idea. Lo que si notó fueron sus rasgos. Las cicatrices de su rostro y brazos. El cabello más largo y suelto. Su cuerpo más delgado…

Sus ojos llenos de vida como siempre y una nariz que arrugaba en la espera de que él le respondiera. Y le fue imposible no fijarse en la comisura de sus labios aunque fuera por un escaso segundo. Le atraían sin él buscarlo. Y la pronunciación de su nombre había sido suficiente para poner de nuevo en marcha el escándalo que su corazón había resguardado para ella.

La reunión fue tan dulce. Un alivio en su desesperada prisión de cuatro largas paredes sin vista a la realidad y una radio como conciencia. Y a pesar de que había estado segura con Billy y Fleur, su regreso al colegio era indispensable.

Ella había vuelto a luchar junto a ellos.

_Había vuelto para luchar junto a él._

Cuando en mayo de 1998 Harry regresó al castillo junto con Ron y Hermione, y con ellos, el resto de la Orden del Fénix y más alumnos que habían esperado tanto tiempo escondidos en otras casas, a él le hubiera gustado haber puesto más atención en lo que se decía alrededor.

Era un conocimiento general que la guerra comenzaría en cualquier momento, que no había vuelta atrás y que al siguiente día, cualquiera podía amanecer muerto.

La vio a ella moverse, hablar con Harry sobre una diadema que había pertenecido a la fundadora de su casa. La escuchó defender su idea y cuando guió fuera del salón a Harry para encontrar el dichoso objeto, a él le dio una punzada de celos.

Era la primera emoción de ese tipo que había tenido en su vida. Y aunque ella no sabía de sus sentimientos, le pareció que no era justo que Harry lograra acapararla cuando ya las fuerzas obscuras se estaban acumulando a las afueras de Hogwarts.

Pero tuvo que soportar. Tenía que luchar junto a ella. Junto a su familia y amigos. Tenía que luchar para reencontrarla al amanecer.

**.**

**~O-O~**

**.**

Tres horas más había tenido que esperar en un rincón. Viendo salir y entrar a los dos vigilantes mientras fumaban y se distraían con un juego de cartas mágicas.

Sin embargo, todo cambió al momento que vio una pequeña luz parpadear desde una de las arboledas del jardín. Se apagó y repitió la operación tres veces más en señal de la cantidad de personas que se acababan de aparecer en el patio adjunto.

Pero eran seis, así que cuando vio unos minutos después prenderse dos veces más la luz de la varita del auror que vigilaba, supo que era el momento de entrar en acción…

**.**

**~O-O~**

**.**

Había gritos y hechizos por todos lados. Gente corriendo a protegerse o lanzando maldiciones abiertamente. Luchaban con una fiereza digna de un perfecto duelo de magia.

Él corría y daba indicaciones. Ayudaba a gente herida a cubrirse y volvía a bloquear algún hechizo. En algún momento, se le figuró ver a su abuela pero lo creía casi imposible. No así cuando tuvo que escudarla de un cruaciatus y solo se miraron unos segundos para terminar dándose una señal de aprobación.

Orgullo. Su abuela estaba orgullosa de él.

Y a pesar de tener a su abuela luchando a su lado, le hacía falta alguien más. Fue cuando recordó que tras haber visto a Luna desaparecer con Harry, no la había vuelto a ver.

Él necesitaba encontrarla.

Exigirle la promesa de hacer todo lo posible para encontrarse cuando todo acabara. Cuando no tuvieran gigantes intentando entrar al castillo ni piedras con que tropezar en el proceso.

Necesitaba verla porque quizás mañana, _él ya no estaría_.

Giró la cabeza tratando de enfocarse en donde estaba. Su vista encontró un pasillo, dos. Vio las escaleras por las que podía llegar a donde estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes defendiendo parte de la entrada y una vez con su meta fija, corrió. No supo si lo que pisó eran solo piedras. Si los que veía eran sus amigos porque solo estaba pensando en encontrarla a ella.

Buscaba una cabellera rubia. Buscaba su voz. Tal vez alguien que gritara su nombre para advertirle… lo que fuera.

Era tiempo de centrarse en su pequeña misión y no fallaría. Su concentración tembló tan solo unos segundos para esquivar una luz verde…

…**.**

-¡Luna! ¡Luna! –La voz de Anthony Goldstein logró que se girara a tiempo para no ser alcanzada por un hechizo de aturdimiento. Ella se lo agradeció y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras de la entrada. No sabía que encontraría pero tenía claro que tenía que ir allí. Y rápido.

…**.**

Para cuando Neville iba bajando las escaleras que conducen al gran comedor, había alcanzado ese nivel de adrenalina en el que todo era posible. En el que se da cuenta que la persona de la que está enamorado ha estado junto a él en toda esta montaña rusa.

Y si, Neville se atrevía a pensar en el amor mientras lanzaba hechizos. Al final de cuentas creía que de lo que todo esto se trataba era rescatar el amor entre toda la obscuridad que había nublado el mundo mágico.

Vio a Harry. Y vio una oportunidad.

-¡Harry! ¿Harry, has visto a Luna? –Su voz parecía que acababa de correr un maratón y aún así no se sentía cansado. Luego habría tiempo para eso.

Él negó con un gesto y Ginny que se les acercaba en ese momento, tampoco pudo decirle nada de ella. Pero a él parecía que le acababan de dar cuerda y siguió su tirada.

-¡Estoy loco por ella! Y creo que es tiempo de que se lo diga, ya que probablemente estemos muertos para el amanecer.

Ambos asintieron pero él no quería decir más. No era la persona indicada. Así que corrió y justo cuando giró para ir a buscar a otro lado, se topó con unos ojos azules brillantes y alegres. Era demasiada alegría teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban. Y a pesar de eso, la mirada entonaba con una sonrisa tan enorme que fue suficiente para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

Ese beso que les había tomado meses entre bailes tímidos disfrazados de amistad. Esos labios que observaba ir de la tristeza a la alegría con tan solo verlo llegar.

Fue suave, apenas rozando los labios y aventurándose un poco más. No podían seguir, lo sabían. Pero con ese beso se habían prometido que al acabarse la guerra, se reencontrarían para hablar de amor.

-Te amo, -Luna susurró bajito para luego abrazarlo y por último, salir tomados de la mano a enfrentar juntos a Voldemort.

**~O-O~**

**.**

Han sido apenas escasos minutos lo que ha durado la detención. Un centenar de hechizos lanzándose a diestra y siniestra que rebotaban en las paredes y de los cuales había que escudarse. Diez aurores y ocho mortífagos que ahora estaban atados por una cuerda mágica que los sostenía en el aire.

Suspiró aliviado. Su primera redada había sido un éxito y ahora solo le esperaba un buen descanso en su casa. Ya habría tiempo mañana de llenar el papeleo y poner la mira en el siguiente grupo. Confiaba en que no serían demasiados.

Y si tan solo hubiera metido la mano en el bolsillo de su saco donde había metido la moneda de forma apresurada, se habría dado cuenta que la temperatura ya no era la misma.

**~O-O~**

**.**

Las guerras que se defienden con el corazón en la mano tienden siempre a cobrar muchas muertes de inocentes. Al mismo tiempo dejan personas unidas de por vida y es un lazo que solo cuestiones ajenas a ellos pueden romper.

Neville marchó satisfecho por el centenar de piedras caídas en los pasillos. Ayudó a cargar cuerpos de heridos hacia donde estaban sus familiares. Organizó, informó y observó como todo había valido la pena.

Así que fue al encuentro de ella. A cumplir su promesa y comprobar que todo iba a estar bien. Hablarían. Quizás le pediría que fuera su novia y la invitaría a tomar algo a Hogsmeade una vez que lo reconstruyeran.

Lo seguro era que su futuro estaba lleno de promesas.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y la vio. Sentada viendo el atardecer junto a la gran puerta que da al patio. Se sentó junto a ella y una mirada de asentimiento pasó entre ellos.

Todo iría bien, se dijo. Pronto.

…**.**

Llegó a su apartamento en una de las calles de Londres cercanas al Caldero Chorreante. Se quitó las botas y su saco y los dejó con descuido junto al sofá.

Necesitaba dormir, pero su estómago le reclamaba comida y ahora tenía que decidir que era más importante. Era una batalla muy difícil.

Estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina cuando escuchó un ligero raspón en la puerta. Al principio pensó que era solo el viento o algún vecino, pero cuando el golpe se repitió ahora más fuerte, frunció el ceño y preparó la varita para un posible visitante no deseado.

Lo que encontró fue algo totalmente diferente e inesperado.

Porque ahí, parada en la puerta de su casa estaba la chica más bella que él hubiera visto nunca. Se veía serena y con un ligero bronceado que dan los viajes por las costas. Su cabello recogido en una trenza con adornos de… bueno, era Luna y eso podía ser cualquier cosa.

Y en su mano enfundada en un guante, sostenía una moneda muy parecida a la que él había estado mirando horas atrás.

-¡Hola, Neville!

Fue todo lo que él necesitó para olvidarse completamente del sueño o del hambre, y abrió completamente la puerta para dejarla entrar…

Fin.

* * *

**Sowelu~**

Los reviews adelgazan... son buenos después de las fiestas Navideñas ;)


End file.
